


An Idiot's Array

by rogueshadows



Series: An Idiot's Array [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: A hand made up of an Idiot (value 0) a 2 of any suit and a 3 of any suit (this is a literal 023) called an Idiot's Array.“If you’re going to be like that on board my ship,” Han says with a brief pause, “you could at least invite me to join.” Cassian swallows hard at the image that suddenly flashes in his mind. He can’t say anything, looking to Bodhi whose grip only tightens on Cassian’s shirt as he stares openly at Han, eyes roaming in a way that...definitely isn’t a rejection.





	An Idiot's Array

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).



> Thanks to ANTchan for looking this over as I went and to misskatieleigh for beta'ing!!...It was an adventure to write and a total joke that I never realized I'd actually finish?!?! Surprise threesome smut!

Despite the involvement of Han Solo, the deal with the weapons runner had gone surprisingly well. His old contacts from the smuggling world had come in useful, for once. Cassian still isn’t quite sure how they’d managed to get assigned to a mission together in the first place, if he’s honest. How he wound up buzzed on Corellian ale is a little easier to figure out, with Bodhi tucked into his side matching Solo drink for drink. The sabacc game they were playing had petered out when Han got fed up with losing to Bodhi. Now it seems the rest of the night might consist of listening to Han ramble on instead. 

It’s starting to get hard to focus, between Bodhi’s soft laughter into his neck at Han’s stupid jokes, and the hum of hyperspace that makes the whole ship rattle slightly. He’d be more concerned if Bodhi hadn’t looked the ship over when they first boarded and assured Cassian it wouldn’t fall apart on them. Chewie’s a good enough mechanic if anything does go awry, busy piloting while the rest of them loosen up.

Han leans in, going on with his tale about how he’d finally put Leia in her place.

“So I said to the princess, if you don’t want help maybe I’ll just go! The look on her face was worth it. That lasted all of two weeks before she calls me up and asks that I come back to serve her worshipfulness and you guys.”

“Leia tells that a bit different,” Cassian laughs. The word from her is that she’d told Solo to kriff off and he’d left to lick his wounds. That he’d been the one to call and ask if he could come back and do something more useful. Bodhi nudges him in the side for calling Han out and Cassian catches the soft mirthful look on his face, wanting nothing more than to taste the smile playing on his lips.

“Probably embarrassed at how much she missed me,” Han says with a slight pout and an overstated shrug. Bodhi is a lightweight too, but whereas he just has a tendency to become more soft and giddy, Han seems to be the more talkative and moody type. Which is something, considering how little he can keep his mouth shut the rest of the time. Cassian ignores him in favor of dipping down to kiss Bodhi like he wants to, alcohol making him care less about making such a public display. 

Bodhi presses in with a pleased hum, and after a moment he shifts so he’s half in Cassian’s lap. He nearly loses his balance in the process, tugging at Cassian’s shirt to keep from falling. Cassian lets his hands rest at Bodhi’s waist, waiting for him to dip in again when Han lets out an annoyed curse.

“Oh come off it. What am I, insulation? Should have known not to invite you two lovebirds on my mission.” Cassian tilts his head to get a look at the sulky expression on Han’s face, only barely suppressing a laugh. Bodhi looks over too, a flush overtaking the line of his neck up to his cheeks at Han’s complaint. Cassian leans in to press a quick kiss to the spot above his pulse in spite of Han’s annoyance. Bodhi squirms at the light touch, but shakes his head, shooting Cassian a look that would probably be more serious if he wasn’t still pressed so close.

“Sorry Han.” Bodhi bites his lip. “We could head to our bunk?”

Han just groans again at the offer, throwing himself back in his own seat overdramatically.

“So I can listen to you guys having a blast? Not much better,” Han says, looking between the two of them with something in his gaze that Cassian can’t yet decipher. Han flushes, rubbing his hands down his thighs to grip at the knees of his tight pants. 

“If you’re going to be like that on board my ship,” Han says with a brief pause, “you could at least invite me to join.” Cassian swallows hard at the image that suddenly flashes in his mind, of Han pressing Bodhi into the bed in his quarters. He can’t say anything, looking to Bodhi whose grip only tightens on Cassian’s shirt as he stares openly at Han, eyes roaming in a way that...definitely isn’t a rejection. Bodhi averts his gaze back to Cassian, as if seeking permission, seeing if this is something they both want. It's not the first time they've shared their bed with someone else, but Cassian had never imagined they'd both want to do this with Han of all people. Cassian nods imperceptibly, tipping his head up to capture Bodhi’s mouth in another kiss before he answers out loud. Han sighs, taking the motion as a dismissal.

“I get the picture,” Han mumbles, standing. “I’ll be in the cockpit.”

Bodhi makes a distressed sound, shifting up out of Cassian’s lap entirely like he might run after the man if he tried to go.

“Wait,” Bodhi says, looking a bit wobbly on his feet in his rush to stand. Cassian brings a hand to his hip, gripping it just to steady him. “I um, wouldn’t say no if...Cassian?”

The question is barely articulate, but Cassian clears his throat, endeavoring not to sound as suddenly overwhelmed as he feels. Han stands, looking between the two of them, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he waits for an answer.

“If you were serious... I can’t say I haven’t thought of it,” Cassian says, feeling heat rush to his own cheeks, knowing the liquor has made him admit entirely too much in the phrasing. Han nods, looking like he’s trying to seem cool - almost the same as the look he gets in briefings when he’s trying to bluster his way through.

“Well, what are we waiting for then? I have a decent enough bed,” Han jokes with a quirk of lips, clearly trying to muster the swagger he must usually have to put out nonstop to even get this far. Cassian stands from the couch, close behind Bodhi still, and presses a kiss to the back of his neck with a hand at the base of his spine to push him a bit closer to where Han has stepped forward. Han shoots over a charming grin and Bodhi laughs anxiously.

“No need to be nervous, sweetheart,” Han says, offering out a hand which Bodhi takes, letting himself be reeled in. The move seems more practiced than Han’s usual fumbling flirtation, something Calrissian might have taught him. Han’s eyes dart to Bodhi’s lips and then back over to Cassian in question, clearly having no idea how on board Cassian really is despite his agreement.

“You should kiss him,” Cassian says, realizing he’ll have to give permission to speed any of this past the initially awkward shuffle. The want in his own voice must be apparent now because Han smirks at the polite order.

“Hold your fathiers, Andor,” Han says, sounding amused, but turning his focus back to Bodhi all the same. Han brings up a hand to cup Bodhi’s jaw, letting his thumb brush over his cheekbone. There’s a look of focus in his eyes before he leans in to close the distance, ducking down to make up for the slight height difference. Bodhi kisses back eagerly, opening his mouth when Han’s tongue teases out to trace his lips.

Cassian holds himself steady at the heady sight, fingers curling and uncurling to keep from letting out a sound as he watches, feeling more keyed up than he should already. He can’t lie that he’s looking forward to getting his hands on Han just as much as he’s enjoying watching Bodhi press up to chase the man’s lips. Han lets out a laugh between them, brushing his hand down Bodhi’s shoulder and holding him close a moment before he eyes Cassian again.

Han tilts his head towards his quarters, just down through the corridor.

“Come on, let’s move this to a bed. Unless that’s your call too?” Han teases and Cassian huffs out a laugh.

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Cassian says with nothing behind the threat, following as Han takes Bodhi’s hand and pulls him down the hall. The door to his quarters slides open with a sound that the door probably isn’t meant to make, revealing the ‘decent’ bed Han had mentioned. It’s certainly something, bigger than the one in the small cabin Cassian and Bodhi had been tucked into the night before, and covered with a set of garrish purple sheets.

Cassian shoots an amused glance Han’s way, biting back a laugh because honestly it’s the kind of room he should have expected the smuggler to have, full of tacky knick knacks from one system or another. Han rolls his eyes at the look, pulling Bodhi along as he steps inside.

“Laugh now, but once you feel them you won’t be. Won them off an ex of mine.”

“So, Lando then?” Bodhi says, apparently feeling comfortable enough to tease with the initial tension of their first kiss broken.

“I’ve had plenty of exes other than Lando!” Han says in a huff, as if realizing too late that might not exactly be a boast.

“They do look like Calrissian’s taste though,” Cassian says in consideration. Han makes a frustrated sound.

“Maybe you’re right, but Lando isn’t here and we are so...get over here and let me kiss that knowing smile off your face.” Cassian laughs, trying not to let the fire the words send through him show, even as he hears Bodhi’s sharp intake of breath. Cassian comes into the room fully, pressing the button panel to slide the door shut behind him. Bodhi slides his hand from Han’s, sitting back on the bed to watch as Cassian comes close. 

Han reaches out a hand to fist in Cassian’s jacket and pull him in more fiercely than he had with Bodhi. They’re around the same height and Cassian decides to shift the balance between them by darting in to capture Han’s lips first before he can try to pull any more suave moves. Han gasps out a laugh, tilting his head just so and letting his mouth be claimed. Cassian hears Bodhi make a soft sound, unsealing his mouth from Han’s just to look over and catch a glimpse of how Bodhi’s worrying his lip, pants already tenting too obviously to deny his interest.

Han doesn’t protest when Cassian turns toward Bodhi entirely, settling a knee between his spread legs on the bed and almost sliding on the slippery fabric before he reaches out to rest his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. He brushes a hand up from there, along the line of Bodhi’s neck. Bodhi leans into the touch, almost shivering with how tense his spine has gone in anticipation. Cassian loves this look on him, the same as when they’re alone but somehow amplified.

“You good?” Cassian asks and Bodhi nods, tilting up into the quick brush of lips Cassian offers, a sigh escaping his lips when they part.

“I’m going to lose some clothes,” Han announces. “If you’re on board with that idea then you should too.” Cassian looks over to where Han’s already started pulling his shirt over his head and has to fight back a grin at how choked he sounds already. 

Cassian focuses his attention back on Bodhi, tugging at the hem of his shirt as Bodhi smiles up at him, lifting his arms so Cassian can pull it off over his head. Cassian places a hand in the center of his chest, pushing him back easily onto Han’s soft sheets.

“Come here,” Bodhi says, tugging Cassian in close again before he can pull back and get his own clothes off, or, more importantly, Bodhi’s pants. Cassian nips at Bodhi’s neck for the distraction from his plans. His knee brushes against the hardness of Bodhi’s crotch and Bodhi lets out a needy sound. Bodhi brings up his hands to brush under Cassian’s jacket and push it off his shoulders impatiently. He sees Bodhi’s eyes dart over his shoulder and feels Han’s hands on his back, helping to pull off the jacket the rest of the way and throwing it to the floor. Han presses against Cassian’s back, almost plastering himself there as Bodhi looks on with his lips slightly parted. How wrecked he looks already is so distracting that Cassian startles at the feel of Han’s hand reaching around to press against his stomach, sliding daringly low to the edge of Cassian’s pants. Han licks a stripe up the side of Cassian’s neck that nearly shatters him then and there. 

“Want help getting the rest off too?” Han asks, voice going low. Cassian lets out a breathy sound, pressing his hips forward when Han brushes his fingers down over Cassian’s cock through the fabric of his tight pants.

“Yes,” Cassian says, not caring if he sounds desperate. Between the way Bodhi seems ready to combust and the press of the man at his back, he’s feeling a bit reasonably flustered. Han pulls Cassian backward, somehow managing to turn him in his arms while already scrambling the shirt over his head. Cassian would laugh at the half assed coordination if he didn’t agree with the sentiment behind it. Bodhi scoots up the bed a bit as Cassian’s pulled away, leaning up on his elbows just to watch the proceedings unfold.

Han is already down to his underwear, the hard line of his cock easy to make out through his briefs. There’s a teasing line of hair that runs along the center of his pecs that Cassian wants to reach out and touch, but doesn’t just yet, feeling too overdressed still and trying not to distract himself further until he’s been sorted out.

Han goes for the closure of Cassian pants before he can get to it himself, barely giving him time to breathe as he works them open, sliding them down where Cassian can kick them off entirely. Cassian knows how disheveled he must look from the smirk on Han’s face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Han asks smugly. Cassian tries to muster an impatient look but Han just laughs, sliding a teasing hand down across Cassian’s now bare stomach, making his abdominal muscles twitch as he goes tense in anticipation.

“You didn’t seem like you were in the mood for teasing before,” Cassian murmurs, leaning in to mouth a kiss at Han’s collarbone in defiance of the stop and go between them. Han’s other hand comes up to settle at the small of Cassian’s back, encouraging the press of lips by tugging him closer. The hand edging towards Cassian’s crotch stalls in the trail of hair that leads down to his cock, brushing up and down over it instead of advancing.

“You asking for something, Andor?” Han breathes. Bodhi is the one who makes a frustrated sound then, and Cassian darts a glance over to his spot on the bed. Bodhi is ahead of them both, sliding a hand down into his open pants to work over his own length. The sight of Bodhi so focused on him and Han together, eyes blown with want, makes Cassian’s cock throb. He loses any rebuttal he had to Han’s teasing with the sudden jolt of heat to his stomach. 

“Kriff, Han just touch him and get over here,” Bodhi all but pants out at them both. Han takes the request seriously, meeting Cassian’s eyes again with an amused look.

“You heard your man, can I?” Cassian can only nod, wanting nothing more than to be naked and laid out with them both already. He imagines all the ways they might fit together and finds it hard to think. Han finally slides a hand into Cassian’s briefs , curving his large hand around Cassian’s length, and he presses into the touch. Han’s easy touch is a relief as his palm slides up and down, working over Cassian’s shaft a few times like he’s just getting familiar, smearing precome down his length in the process. Han pulls his hand away after a moment and the loss makes Cassian groan all over again. 

“Han,” Cassian says desperately, and Han leans in to capture his lips in a searing kiss, swallowing the sound and pushing Cassian back onto the bed in a smooth motion. Cassian bounces a little, hating to admit how nice the cool sheets feel against his heated skin. Cassian edges back, closer to Bodhi, turning to reach out and touch him before he can get too overwhelmed. Bodhi is holding himself, wound tight like he’s been waiting and trying not to spill just yet. Bodhi turns his head to meet Cassian with a heated gaze, his brown eyes gone entrancingly darker. When Cassian is near enough he dips in to capture a kiss. As Bodhi works his mouth open with his eager tongue, Cassian slides a hand down Bodhi’s stomach, pushing his hand out of the way of his briefs to replace it with his own. The feel of the shuddery sigh against his lips might be enough to push him over the edge if he wasn’t trying so hard to be patient, even if he has to press his cock hard into the mattress to keep from losing control.

Cassian knows that Han will have no problems catching up with the two of them when he pads around to the other side of the bed, staring in open want for a moment before he even moves to touch Bodhi too. He sits on the bed, sliding Bodhi’s pants off the rest of the way before nudging him and Cassian over a bit towards the center of the bed, making them pull away from their kiss. The shift leaves Bodhi in the middle and Cassian couldn’t be more pleased with the image he catches out of the corner of his eye, of Han watching breathless as he touches Bodhi slowly, tracing his fingers up and down the line of his leaking cock.

Han lies on his side in the space he’s made, hooking a foot over Bodhi’s calf in order to nudge his legs further apart. Han brings down a hand, making heated eye contact with Cassian just as he lets his hand slide up the sensitive skin of Bodhi’s inner thigh. Bodhi’s panting intensifies with a hitch, his dazed eyes seeking Han out. Han repeats the motion, bringing his hand up further so his knuckles brush against Cassian’s own through the thin fabric of Bodhi’s briefs.

Han presses a kiss to Bodhi’s shoulder, following it with a scrape of teeth that makes Bodhi rattle out a curse.

“Han, kriff, can we...can you…” Bodhi looks frustrated and he can’t get the words out so Cassian stills his movements, letting him breathe a moment. Bodhi lets out a shuddery laugh.

“Fuck me?” Bodhi asks, sounding aching and yet nervous still somehow.

“I’d be honored,” Han manages to snark, despite the breathy edge to his voice. Bodhi looks to Cassian, like he’s making sure it’s not too much, that they’re still both enjoying this with Han.

“Kriff, if you want, anything you want, Bo,” Cassian says and then admits, “I’d love to watch that. First thing I pictured when he offered.”

Cassian looks up at Han, meeting his eyes and shooting him a grin. Han smiles back before pressing a lingering kiss to Bodhi’s throat without breaking the eye contact. Cassian looks away first, feeling overexposed and needy, like if he doesn’t rein himself in he might ask to be fucked into the mattress too. Which...is not the worst thought, _kriff._

Han breaks away from touching Bodhi long enough to fumble the slick and condoms out of his drawer, holding them out to Cassian.

“Since you know what he likes,” Han says, “figured you can get him ready for me.” Cassian nods, thrilled at the idea of bringing Bodhi close before Han can even get inside him, so he’ll be wrung out and begging by the end. While he opens the slick, Han moves ahead, kneeling a bit further down the bed to slide off Bodhi’s underpants. Once they’re off he leans down close and Cassian loses all focus at the idea he might just swallow Bodhi down. Instead, he diverts teasingly to mouth at Bodhi’s thigh. 

“ _Force,_ Han,” Bodhi breaks off with a frustrated noise, “you ever going to touch me?”

“I thought I was,” Han retorts, sliding his hand up and under the bend of Bodhi’s knee, getting him in better position for Cassian to open him up. He grabs at Bodhi’s ass teasingly, making him shift his hips and fall back further into the pillows. “Must be something wrong with my hands if you can’t feel them, maybe I should just leave you two to it.”

“If you won’t blow me, come up here, let me kiss you quiet instead,” Bodhi laughs.

“Not the first bed partner to say that, so I suppose I’m not too hurt,” Han says, nodding to Cassian as if to say ‘get going’ while he obeys Bodhi’s wish. Cassian slicks up his fingers, not waiting for Bodhi to nod like he usually would, seeing as he’s otherwise occupied. Han’s fingers have tangled in his dark hair, pulling it from it’s bun so it falls down around his shoulders, spilling out onto the pillow beneath his head. It’s probably one of the most beautiful things Cassian’s seen in his entire life.

Cassian has to look away just to focus, sliding a hand up the outside of Bodhi’s thigh as a reminder that he’s there. Cassian clutches at the curve of Bodhi’s ass before he moves in a practiced motion, letting his fingers circle his entrance before he eases the first finger in to stretch him out. He hears the start of the choked off sound from Bodhi’s throat before Han swallows it down, sliding a hand down just to circle Bodhi’s cock and let him thrust up into it. Cassian knows he won’t last long with so much stimulation, wondering if he’ll even make it long enough for Han to fuck him. Cassian stretches him thoroughly, not wanting to rush, sliding in another finger and finally a third. Bodhi thrusts back down at his touch with a shiver, Cassian crooking his fingers at just the right angle to wring a desperate noise from his throat, the sharp call of his name on Bodhi’s tongue.

He pulls his fingers out entirely, after just that bit of teasing, and Bodhi sobs. Cassian crawls back up the bed just in time to see Han shush Bodhi with a press of lips to his sternum.

“My turn, Bodhi. I’m gonna make it good for you, promise,” Han says, his voice tinged with want as he fumbles his underwear off and slides on the condom. He moves down the bed to position himself against Bodhi, canting his hips just so. He slides in with a smooth motion that makes Bodhi shake like it might all be too much already. Han lets out a groan as he adjusts to the tight pressure, letting out soft curses and exaltations for how good Bodhi feels around him. Cassian reaches out, brushing a soothing hand down Bodhi’s neck and chest.

“Cas,” Bodhi all but whimpers, “Kriff, so good.”

“Look at me, Bodhi hey,” Cassian makes him open his eyes, he looks so gorgeous this way, laid out and already panting when he’s barely been touched. “He’s gonna take it slow, we’ve got you, right Han?” Cassian meets Han’s eyes, staggered by how blown with want they are, how hot the look makes Cassian feel all over. 

“Only way I’ll last with you two, fuck,” Han says, sliding his hips back testingly to thrust back in. Bodhi makes another wanton noise and it’s so much that Cassian has to slide a hand back to his own cock, palming at himself with far less control than Han had shown earlier, sighing as the tension builds and builds, edging him closer to release. He watches with heavy lidded eyes as Han snaps his hips forward again and again, building a slow but steady rhythm, drawing out every curse and sound from Bodhi’s lips that Cassian knows by heart. He revels in the stuttered noises, sliding his hand to match Han’s pace almost unconsciously. Bodhi doesn’t wrap around Han like he might with Cassian, instead fisting his hands in the sheets by his side, like he doesn’t want to obscure Cassian’s view. 

Cassian could come like this, into the tight grip of his own fist, but part of him aches for more. He takes his hand off his own cock despite how close and needy he feels, deciding he’d rather feel Bodhi shake apart first. Cassian turns onto his side, hardness brushing against Bodhi’s hip as he presses close. He reaches down to wrap his hand around Bodhi’s cock in the hot space between him and Han, sliding a thumb over the head and reveling in the shivery obscene sound it draws from Bodhi’s lips. Cassian does it again, keeping his fist loose so Bodhi can buck up into his hold with each movement of Han’s hips. 

 

“Won’t last,” Bodhi whimpers, turning his head to bury his face against Cassian’s shoulder. His stuttered breath hits the side of Cassian’s neck and Cassian knows he’s overwhelmed. Han watches them both, looking like he’s too close to the edge himself, cursing with each thrust. Han lets out a desperate exhalation like a laugh at Bodhi’s words.

“Come on then,” Han says, picking up speed more definitively, pressing into Bodhi in hard deep strokes. Han slides his hands from where they’d been clutching at Bodhi’s thighs to settle on his ass instead and push even closer. Cassian leans close so he can breathe hotly against Bodhi’s ear. 

“You heard him. C’mon,” Cassian murmurs, “Bodhi, let go.”

Cassian slides his hand over Bodhi once more, twisting his palm and drawing a broken sound from his lips. Bodhi unfists his hand from the sheet, bringing it up to tangle in Cassian’s hair as he finally spills over the edge, come spurting hot over Cassian’s fist. The way his body clenches makes Han let out a sound like the winds been knocked out of him, snapping forward and all but doubling over as he comes. Cassian extricates his hand from the tight space between them, leaving a slick trail of Bodhi’s release in the process. It sticks to Bodhi’s flushed chest and Cassian wants nothing more than to lick it off, but first, he needs to come. 

Han catches his breath a moment, bringing a hand up to turn Bodhi’s face towards him for a kiss, something Cassian hadn’t quite expected from the smug man. Bodhi lets out a soft breathy laugh into Han’s mouth, untangling his hand from Cassian’s hair to brush over Han’s back in blissed out gratitude before Han pulls out and discards the condom. Cassian tries not to whine at their distraction, but kriff, he feels like he might explode.

“Han,” Cassian says, not begging but getting the man’s attention because he _wants_. Han pulls back from Bodhi and ah, there’s the smug grin. He draws his eyes down to Cassian’s achingly hard cock with a glint in his eyes.

“Hanging in there, Cas?” Han asks, using the nickname in teasing endearment. Cassian groans, shooting him a glare that he can barely muster, knowing how petulant he must look in this state.

“Going to do something about it?” Cassian counters. Han looks exhausted, but nods in reply.

“Not much use after all that, but c’mere,” Han says. He rolls off of Bodhi into the empty space of mattress at his side, flopping onto his back and shooting Cassian an inviting look, albeit with a ridiculous waggle of eyebrows. Cassian takes a deep breath, worried if he stands his knees might give out. Bodhi must know because instead of making him go round the bed he pulls Cassian over him, switching places and giving him better access to reach Han like he’s wanted to. 

Cassian straddles Han, nearly settling back to tease against his oversensitive cock. Han’s hand on his hip distracts him from the thought, squeezing there a moment before coming down to wrap over Cassian with a firm fist. The relief of the hot tightness makes Cassian’s breath hitch, heart thrumming hard against his ribcage as Han starts to work him over. Bodhi is lying on his stomach, head propped on his folded arms while he watches, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Like he still wants to memorize this even though he’s already spent. 

The loss of Cassian’s focus seems to inspire a vindictive streak in Han as he twists his palm slower down Cassian’s shaft. Cassian turns to find Han staring at him, his mouth quirking in yet another smirk.

“This doing it for you?” Han asks, with another twisting slide, Cassian nods, shifting so he can balance his hands on Han’s shoulders and rut into his touch with more urgency. Bodhi speaks low, voice hoarse from how he’d cried out before.

“Make a mess of him Cassian, it’s what he deserves for how well he fucked me.” Bodhi says. Han smiles at the praise and Cassian would kiss it away if he could focus past the heated touch and how close he is now, how he can barely breathe.

“You hear that?” Han asks, picking up the pace as Cassian’s world blurs. “Come on now, don’t hold yourself back.” It’s the last thing Cassian makes out before the sharp noise in his own throat gives way to the white noise of bliss. He comes hard, watching as his release spurts out to paint Han’s chest, feeling every tense muscle in his body go relaxed at last.

He collapses down onto Han’s chest, and Han shakes with a laugh, bringing his still sticky hand around to Cassian’s back to shift them into a bit more comfortable of a position. He keeps them pressed together but turns so they’re both on their sides, depositing Cassian into the center of the bed where Bodhi has backed off to make room. Bodhi plasters himself against Cassian’s back and the touch all around him would be stifling if he wasn’t so at ease. Bodhi’s arm comes up to wrap around his stomach, looping just under where Han’s is rested. Cassian lets out a sigh that turns into a yawn at Han’s shoulder, finally shutting his eyes, just for a moment, to take everything in. Bodhi presses light kisses lazily to the back of Cassian’s neck and along his shoulder blades, like even now he can’t get close enough.

Like an afterthought, Han fumbles half off the bed in search of his discarded shirt, cleaning off at least some of the mess on his chest before wiping a clean corner over Cassian too. Cassian takes it and considers turning to get Bodhi sorted too, but the truth is the mess has slid more onto Cassian’s back already and he’s too lazy to move much more. He throws the rumpled shirt off the bed onto the floor.

When they’re settled again, Han’s chest heaves in a release of breath, his fingers curling and uncurling along Cassian’s side in a move that almost tickles. Cassian can tell he’s being watched, and opens his eyes to glance up. Han is studying his face, looking more tender than Cassian had expected or been prepared for. He catches Cassian looking and it fades, settling back into the familiar amusement Han always seemed to carry.

“You two don’t kid around,” Han says with a laugh. “Could have warned a guy.”

Bodhi huffs a laugh into Cassian’s shoulder, peeking over it to watch Han just as well, finding the words when Cassian can’t.

“You didn’t exactly go easy either,” Bodhi says. “Not bad for a nerf herder.” 

Han rolls his eyes at the insult, but his mouth gives him away, curling up for an instant.

“Might even be better in the morning,” Han says. It’s the same bravado as always, but Cassian catches something beneath it. Cassian had doubted they’d be tossed out of bed, but there’s a suspicious note of an offer in Han’s voice, and it has Cassian shooting Han an amused glance from under his lashes. Han’s ears turn a faint shade of pink, which is even more unexpected than the offer. The teasing humor withers in Cassian’s chest as he realizes he is _not_ prepared to deal with this right now.

“We’ll see,” Bodhi says, settling just as soft against Cassian’s back, practically in sync like always. Han only moves after a moment, to tap at the light control on his bedside and shut it off.

“Not the best time to admit that the shower is broken, is it?” Han confesses in the dark.

“Kriff it, let’s just sleep,” Bodhi breathes and Cassian nods against Han’s chest, bringing a hand up to curl around his hip and keep him close. In the tangle of limbs Cassian shuts his eyes, listening for the way Bodhi’s breath evens out, and letting the soft rise and fall of Han’s chest lull him to sleep.


End file.
